degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Los Angeles Crazy Lane Season 1 Episode 33 - Field Of Innocence
Main Plot: Andrew (Andrew is seen with some pills, takes them and then approaches Althea) Andrew: Hey babe. Althea: Hey. (Althea and Andrew kiss) Althea: You seem great today. Andrew: Oh I am awesome! Althea: Great. Andrew: Well . Plays and all yeah. (The two depart) Andrew: Thank God she doesn't have a clue. Opening Sub Plot: Kristen/Cullen/Aqua (At Kristen's as "Dear Maria count me in" by All Time Low plays Kristen and Cullen are making out) Kristen: Wow. Cullen: I know. (Kristen and Cullen continue making out ignoring Jayley's calls) Jayley: Kristen! Kristen? Your parents let me in and I....... (Jayley sees them and they stop) Jayley: Oh my god. Kristen: Jayley! Cullen: Yeah I should go. Later Krissy. Kristen: Bye Cullen. (Cullen kisses Kristen on the forehead and leaves) Jayley: You and Cullen........ Kristen: What? Jayley: Umm it's that you know Aqua likes him and I thought he liked Aqua. Kristen: I thought he did too. Jayley: I'm not saying break up but beware. She may still like him. Kristen: Thanks Jay. But come on Aqua can't go through 3 so many guys per schoolyear. Jayley: Fine! But remember me! Your friend! Aqua's friend! Jayley Graham! (Jayley leaves) Kristen: Ok then. Third Plot: Cobra/Ariana (Christian and Ariana are caressing eachother as Cobra approaches) Cobra: Ariana hey! Ariana: Hey! Christian: Whoa! Am I in some universe? Ariana: Long story short we're friends now. Christian: Yeah flirtatious friends. (Cobra leaves) Ariana: That was rude! Christian: Sorry. Ariana: We're just friends. Would I ever do this to you? Christian: No. Ariana: Good answer. (Christian carries Ariana's books for her as they walk to class) Main Plot: Andrew (At Andrew's, Nathan walks in on Andrew dancing shirtless) Nathan: Whoa! Andrew: Hey man! Nathan: You're dancing half naked! Andrew: Why you so insecure? We're both guys, we've seen eachother clothless! Join in man! (Andrew takes off Nathan's shirt and continues dancing) Nathan: Yeah ok. (Nathan sees a bag of pills) Nathan: Dude really? Andrew: Oh yeah my best friends! Besides you and others. Nathan: I'm telling Althea. (Nathan turns off the music) Andrew: Hey! (Nathan opens up a bottle of water and pours it all over Andrew) Nathan: Wake up! Stop doing that! Sub Plot: Kristen/Cullen/Aqua (The next day at school) Aqua: There's Cullen. Ooh! He's so damn cute! Jayley: Uh-huh I'd agree but I have a boyfriend. Aqua: Forget you girl. Jayley: How would you feel if he was taken? Aqua: He will be by me. Jayley: Yeah, he's taken alright. (Kristen and Cullen start kissing) Aqua: What? Confused. Jayley: Oh come on! (Aqua sees Kristen and Cullen) Aqua: What the?! Jayley: Yep! Aqua: But they hate eachother! Jayley: Some hate turns out to be crushes and sexual tension. Third Plot: Cobra/Ariana (Christian goes to Moon at her locker) Christian: Hey. Moon: Oh my god. You know Cullen has a girlfriend. Christian: Yeah I heard. Moon: They're kinda cute. Christian: Yeah and so will be Ariana and Cobra once they start dating. Moon: She hates him. She loves you. Explain this to me. Christian: Well they're friends now. Moon: Ok...... wow. Christian: I know! They seem a bit too friendly? Moon: Honestly? No. (Christian rolls his eyes) Main Plot: Andrew (In the auditorium) Blaise: There you are! Andrew: Hey pretty lady! Blaise: Ok ignoring. Ok auditioning for? Megan: Chrystina duh! She's dominant. Plus Agnes is sick. Blaise: Whatever go! Megan: What are you doing here?! Go back to your planet of the losers! Blaise: Ok excellent. You got it. Megan: I may not like you or your partner but thanks! (Andrew passes out on the table as he sits down) Megan: Is he ok? Blaise: Andrew? (Blaise rolls her eyes) Blaise: Everyone take 5! Sub Plot: Kristen/Cullen/Aqua (Aqua picks up Cullen's phone) Kristen: Hey! Aqua. Aqua: Oh hi Kristen. Kristen: No hard feelings but I hear you like Cullen and we're dating. Aqua: I know. Jayley told me. Slut. Kristen: Excuse me?! Aqua: You went after him! Kristen: Excuse me Miss Formerly Rich and Still Spoiled! Who I date is none of your business! I'm sorry if he's not into you anymore! I'm dating him and you've had your boy fun! He's the first guy I've dated! Be nice! (Kristen leaves) Aqua: More like who you don't date. (Aqua sends a break up text to Kristen pretending to be Cullen) Third Plot: Cobra/Ariana Cobra: Christian. Christian: I'm sorry about you and Ariana. I just get jealous sometimes I guess. Cobra: It's all good. (Ariana is stopped by Traylor) Traylor: You and Cobra? Ariana: Yeah. Why? Traylor: It's weird. Ariana: We're just friends! Traylor: Sorry but we don't like how it is. Ariana: Sorry if you don't! Main Plot: Andrew (At Andrew's before school starts) Nathan: Andrew? Andrew: Hey man! Nathan: You ok? Andrew: Fine man. Is it me or has the room gotten floaty and spinny? Nathan: Pardon. (Andrew passes out) Sub Plot: Kristen/Cullen/Aqua (As Kristen is standing at the steps) Cullen: Hey babe. Kristen: Jerk! How dare you send me a break up text! Cullen: Break up? No no no! Kristen: You sent it on my phone! Cullen: What?! (Aqua sees the two fighting) Aqua: I am so sorry! Kristen: You! Aqua: I'm sorry guys! Usually I never do this but I admit you 2 make a good couple! Kristen: Thanks. Cullen: No hard feelings? Aqua: No now kiss! (Kristen and Cullen start to kiss) Jayley & Aqua: Awww! Third Plot: Cobra/Ariana (In History) Cobra: Sorry about us. Ariana: No it's ok. Look I don't care whether we're friends or not they're gonna have to acccept that! Cobra: So why did Christian accept it? Ariana: He did? Christian: Hey. Ariana: Thank you. Christian: Can't lose you. Main Plot: Andrew (After school Althea is crying on the steps) Nathan: Hey Althea. Althea: Where the hell is Andrew?! I've called him and texted him so many ties today! Nathan: Hospital. Overdosed on pills. He should be fine at the moment. Althea: I'll drive. (At the hospital) Althea: Hey Andrew. Andrew: I'm sorry I lied to you both. My parents are furious yet scared. Althea: I'm too sad to be furious. Why? Andrew: The play! Althea: You'll make it through I know it. Andrew: Thanks Althea. (Andrew and Althea kiss) Nathan: You ok now? Andrew: Yeah. Cause I'm never doing this again. Althea: Don't die on me babe. Ever. Category:Blog posts